


Blossomed Tears

by gowonseden



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX, 빅스
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Creepy, Creepy Undertones, Dark, Established Relationship, F/M, Gore, Mild Gore, Obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowonseden/pseuds/gowonseden
Summary: Things seemed perfect and well with your long time boyfriend; Jung Taekwoon..he took you out to dinner and treated you extremely well. But there was something off about him..intimacy was few and far between, other times he was in different to you.The one time you saw a genuine smile was for his dress...





	1. Ba-Bump

Taekwoon seemed normal you thought. He was a loyal boyfriend to you, he never really made you cry, made time for you whenever he wasn’t working, and took you out to dinner every other weekend whenever possible. The most the two of you did however was spend time at his house which doubled as his workplace--filled with mannequins and beautiful dresses. Pieces of ribbon and lace scattered every now and again on the floor, others were hastily thrown onto the chairs that were just at the corner of the room where he was--hunched over at his desk. You idly watched him work from the comfort of his bed, admiring his broad back. He seemed so still and frozen whenever he was caught up in work--only ever moving when he had to assemble the pieces to a mannequin.

 

Kicking your legs off the end of the bend as you waited. He always worked so hard--everyday. Taekwoon would be at his desk nearly every morning from the moment you opened your eyes. If he wasn't sketching out new patterns, he was sewing the dress that would be fitted onto the mannequin. Never uttering a word; just silence filled the room around the both of you apart from the sounds of pencil scratching along paper in a rhythmic pattern. The only other indication of that being the case was the way his arm moved just off the side of the desk. 

 

Pursing your lips, you slid off the bed and sauntered over to him, wrapping your arms around him. Your body just barely pressing along his back to not disturb him too much although he did seem to stiffen as soon as you got close. Hands still moving albeit slower along the canvas but you didn’t notice it immediately. You Peered over his neck to see what he was drawing...

 

Ah. It was a new dress, possibly the one you’ve overheard him murmur to himself about whenever you were on your phone. But he never confirmed it one way or another. However it was simply stunning on paper-- the embedded jewels that adorned the top trim of the bodice. The ruffles that almost seemed like loose curls along the ends. Even the length was perfect. You wondered who this lovely gown was going to.

 

With a smile you let go and sat beside him, effectively drawing his attention away from the paper. The way he looked at you with those cat-like eyes never failed to make your heart flutter. There was always something different and hidden in the lights of his eyes. His eyes were as   mysterious now than when you first met him..yet the sadness that held its place so strongly from that first meeting was gone now. But his eyes seemed so clouded now..

 

You were never sure what it was but could never bring yourself to bring it up to him. That kind of conversation was personal and odd from every angle. You knew he would just stare at you in confusion; eyes widening slightly and his lips parting as if he were going to answer but shutting it quickly--biting his bottom lip nervously. It was a somewhat cute habit how he appeared like a cat caught trying to go through the trash bin and stopping in its tracks.

 

With a smile of your own, you did however ask about the new design.

 

“It’s beautiful, is it for a client?”

 

He didn't respond. Instead he held up the paper up beside you--eyes darting back and forth slowly. Leaning back just enough in his chair as if to get a better idea of what he was looking at..

You could swear his eyes lingered on your body for much longer than what was intended. Even a slight twitch from the corner of his mouth. It felt as though he was observing you more so than directly admiring you which was just a bit unsettling.

 

But you didn't ask.

 

He probably was unaware of how he was staring at you. You figured if you were unaware of how you would stare at him far longer than necessary, then he didn't know either.

 

With a grin you grabbed the paper out of his hand and walked away from the desk to hold it up to the light. You just wanted to view it better, there was no harm to be done about it. The light didn't do it justice as the whole thing seemed much more extravagant in your mind just from the sketch alone.

 

You wanted to see it come to life by his hands.

 

You loved watching the dresses that were originally on paper get crafted together by him. The artistry that went into carefully putting fabric and lace together to form something so delicate. It was his staple--graceful and delicate with an almost cold exterior that warmed up upon wear.

 

Those hands were now coming around your frame and reaching for the paper in your hand. A small giggle slipped out of your mouth as you made an attempt to pull away before he could grab--only for you to be slammed back into his chest. 

 

It wasn't hard but not gentle as he'd come to do.

 

Long slender fingers were now along your arm, moving downward toward the sketch. It tingled. Intimate. You stood frozen as the digits continued to nearly ghost their way along bare skin until they were covering your hand.

 

Lingering--again. 

 

Taekwoon took the paper from your hand and within the same moment--his breath was so close to your ear as his airy voice spoke in a low tone. It feels as if you haven't heard the sound of it in weeks. One arm wrapped around your midsection holding you in place as his voice blew through your ears.

 

“Be patient. I'm not finished with it.”

 

He finally pulled away and it was if as though you felt a weight being lifted off you. Taekwoon wasn't pressing his whole body on you nor was he particularly pressing himself so you'd feel that but it was odd. You felt your body also be able to move freely now without him being so close and somehow so far.

 

His footsteps rang in your ears as it bounced off the walls. Followed by the screech of the chair being moved out of its spot, then a second indicating that he had already sat down.

 

You knew his designs meant a lot to him. It's why you gave him space. It's why whenever he texted you that he couldn't see you and he was sorry, you told him that you were okay with it.

 

His designs and passion meant a lot to him. Taekwoon made money from those designs--he was a freelance gown-maker after all. All of the designs were custom tailored to what his customers wanted. But there were select dresses that he solely made but never sold. Taekwoon spoke about them. But he never showed them to you. Taekwoon would just smiled  sadly softly and tell you not to worry about it.

 

Whenever he did tell you those words, it felt like there was more that you wanted to say to him. But even if he never directly voiced it, there was always a thought in the back of your mind..

 

_ Maybe you don't mean that much to him? Maybe that's why he won't tell you. _

 

But you never asked.


	2. Tick Tock

_ Tick tock. Tick tock _ .

 

The clock was ticking; a bit too loudly in the rather large bedroom. Nothing else was going on in that room, as Taekwoon wasn't home yet. He had texted some time ago that he would be back later than usual, a client needed some last minute fixing. The dress seemed to have had ripped just enough to be noticeable around the bottom half. How it happened, he didn't want to disclose any further but by the sound in his voice; it wasn't good and he was tired. It wasn't the first time that he was called out suddenly for an emergency, and it wouldn't be the last time either. You recalled the first time he had to pay a visit to a client's house because of an accident. What the client failed to mention, was that it was more than just that. The whole dress was in ruin and Taekwoon had to completely redo it. You didn't see him until the next day.

 

_ Tick tock. Tick tock. _

 

He still didn't come back yet and the sound of the clock was starting to grate in your ears, almost scraping along the inside of your skull. You took a deep breath and tried to tune out the clock as best as possible. Clicking your tongue you looked around the room and began to check out all the various designs on the mannequins. All the small details that decorated the dresses, even the unfinished ones were still something to admire.

 

Fingers carefully ghosting over all the material absent-minded, you continued to walk around the empty room until your eyes spotted a medium-sized box at the other side of the room, almost hidden in the corner. You wondered how you never even noticed it before--the box was decorated with bright red ribbon, tied neatly at the top and the box itself was plain white. Head tilted to the side, you slowly approached the box, fingers tentatively gripping the edges, slowly about to open it. In the next moment however, another pair of hands slammed down onto the box. Startled and backing away in a hurry, your eyes shifted over to see who it could've been---it was Taekwoon. He was staring at you with wide eyes and annoyance; it was as if you very nearly stumbled upon something that wasn't supposed to be seen. A small huff coming out of his lips as he took hold of the box in his arms. You didn't even hear him come into the room; his steps were always eerily quiet. With one last look at you, Taekwoon stepped away from you and left the room without so much as a word, the moment passes and you felt like you could finally catch your breath. Fiddling with your fingers, you returned back to the bed and quietly sat down, hands on your lap, not wanting to disturb anything.

 

Taekwoon returned with a pair of scissors in his left hand, measuring tape strewn around his neck almost carelessly. There was a small moment where his gaze wandered over to your form but thats all it was, a moment. His attention was now on the much too many fabric on his work desk; some even hanging off the edges and about to fall down but making no movement to do anything about it. His back was now facing you as he got to work, silence once again filling the air between you two as the clock began to settle into your head, now in rhythm with the sound of your heartbeat. 

 

_ Tick Tock. Tick Tock _

 

The snips from the scissors mixing in as Taekwoon began to idly cut away at fabric, from your view it didn't seem like much. Fingers working carefully along the edges of the fabric, down to sowing the pieces by hand until the top half of the dress was made. Pinned to the mannequin at the back to make sure it would fit. He simply stared at it, eyes flickering to every little detail being shown; eyebrows scrunched up in thought for a brief second before turning towards you. Hand motioning for you to come closer. Confused, you stood and approached him as he unpinned the bodice from the mannequin and turned to face you. His eyes staring you down and locking your body in place once you were just mere inches away. For a moment, he didn’t do anything at all but simply observed you..

 

_ Again. _

 

The same eyes as a few days ago. Calculating and little regard for you as a person; a mannequin possibly but there was no need to voice it out loud.

 

“Arms up…”

 

His voice was soft and subtle, yet commanding as you did as told. Arms going up as he placed the bodice over your tank top and kept the back in place with safety pins. Turning your body towards the full body mirror, your eyes lit up. It was a surprise. It looked so nice on you, the designs complimented you so perfectly, but somewhere deep down, you felt as though this wasn’t for you at all, and someone else would get this beautiful dress. Your fingers draping over the small jewels that were sown over the edges of the top half, to the ruffles that adorned the bottom half just at the undercut of where your chest would be. However while you were busy admiring the handy work; another pair of eyes were staring at you from behind. Taekwoon was locked onto your frame, pupils darkened and fingers on your shoulders as if to keep you in place.

 

_ Tick Tock. Tick Tock. _

 

No words were spoken.

 

The clock grating on your senses once more as nothing else could disturb its presence. The loud drumming in your ears overpowering the pumping of your blood and even your own thought process. Was the clock always this loud? You were never sure as it never bothered you before, it was always just a simple ticking that would become background noise as soon as you spent time with Taekwoon, but not this time. The sound was making itself very apparent in your presence as if to make known that time didn’t stop and something could be wrong.  **Very wrong** . 

 

Breath stopping in your chest as a cold front washed over you. His very hands felt icy and stiff as they maneuvered from your shoulders over to your hair. Running fingers through locks in an attempt to style it in any way he deemed fit for the vision he was going for. Attempting several different ones before finally letting your hair hang loose along your back but just sweeping the ends over one shoulder to make a much more mature look. Hands away from your body now but those eyes were still on you, digging a hole in the back of your head as it started to become uncomfortable. A shiver going down your spine as you opened your mouth to speak up about it but nothing came out.

 

_ Tick Tock. Tick Tock. _

 

“What’s wrong?...”

 

He spoke in a low tone, soft again. There was an edge to it, but it was careful and calculating. His posture straightening as if to loom over you and intimidate you.  _ It was working _ . A loud gulp following as you shook your head; you could swear you heard a relieved hum coming from him.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

**No it’s not.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to put out as motivation does come and go  
> but I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.  
> Since this fic will be short, Taekwoon will be increasingly get creepier  
> so I hope no one gets too uncomfortable and can calmly enjoy this  
> as its been something ive been wanting to try for a while :D

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was based off the MV 'Blossom Tears' by Jung Taekwoon (Leo) & Lyn. So if you have seen the video then you know how this will end. But if you haven't, then you aren't required to see that video first to understand whats going on.
> 
> Feel free to follow my twitter acc @gowonseden for updates on this fic :)


End file.
